Konoha High for Boys
by KonoKono456
Summary: Kojima Mai would do anything for her brother. So naturally, she would take his place in Konoha High, an elite school for rich heirs, while he ran off to Paris to pursue performing arts. Oh, Mai was determined to survive in Konoha High, even if that meant dressing up as a boy and sharing her bedroom with three guys with raging testosterone levels.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the Kojima twins.**

* * *

Kojima Mai had to admit she wasn't the best person in this world.

She wasn't the kindest and she wasn't the nicest. In fact, she could be mean and rude sometimes. But Mai believed that her heart was in the right place. She loved her family, especially her twin brother, and her friends.

So why was it that fate always seems to hate her?

Oh no, don't get her wrong. Things had been going well for Mai. Her high school wasn't the best but she had amazing, caring friends. Her grades were lower than average but her twin brother was always willing to help. Her parents were mostly away but they loved her and she loved them.

Mai wondered, especially now, if God had to ruin it because her life was too happy and normal.

"Please, Mai! Do me a favor. At least this once." Daichi, her twin brother, begged, his hands clasped together in front of him.

Mai slowly looked away from the wall- she hadn't realized there was a crack there- and her eyes landed on him.

The twins both had the same brown hair and green eyes. People had always told them that those eyes always held too many emotions in them. Mai always refused that statement, saying that if it was anyone with trouble holding back their tears when watching the last episode of Gravity Falls, it was Daichi and _only_ Daichi. She wouldn't want to mention how many times she had to buy tissue packs from the convenient store beside her house just because her stupid brother thought it was a good idea to watch Titanic every two months.

Daichi and Mai looked almost identical, even their height was almost the same. Daichi was only an inch or two taller. So yes, Daichi was short for his age, and no, she wasn't tall. Her height of 5'2 was considerably normal for other sixteen years old girls out there.

Despite looking so similar, Mai always wondered how they turned out to be so different.

"No! Our parents are going to be so disappointed. Especially in you, Daichi." Mai crossed her arms, staring at her male replica with a frown.

"To hell with their hospitals! I don't want to be the heir. I want to be a musician. Mai, please! You have to understand me." Her eyes widened at his bold statement.

Daichi was never a rebel. He was a typical mommy's boy, never getting into trouble. For Mai, she occasionally got into trouble, but never for serious ones. Still, compared to her, Daichi was a shining trophy.

But to be honest, the both of them didn't really care about their parents' hospitals, even if they were ones of the most successful hospitals in Japan.

"If not you, then who?" She argued. "Our parents wanted you to take over the company since we were in junior high. You are always the better one, the smarter one. I mean, look at our high schools. You are accepted into the most prestigious high school in Japan. What about me?" Mai said, pointing at herself. "Nobody knows my high school." She said bitterly. Her brother was always the perfect one and she was the shadowed one.

"They'll find someone." Daichi said desperately. "I want to follow my dreams. You know I wouldn't do it if I wasn't so sure."

He had a point. Daichi had always been the sensible one but this time, she wasn't so sure.

"Can't you go after high school?" Mai asked.

"I got a scholarship to the best performing arts high school in Paris, Mai. I'm not giving that up." He said, determined.

Mai stared into her brother's green eyes, the same ones she had, for a long moment before heaving out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll go to your high school in your place." She muttered. "Only because I love you."

Daichi's eyes brightened and he launched forward to give her a tight hug.

"Oh my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much right now!" He squealed, his eyes brightened almost instantly.

Mai made a face and pushed him away.

"But there is a problem." She said, holding up a finger. "The reason you want me to go in your place is because the principal is going to call our parents if you are still absent from Konoha High, right?"

Daichi nodded. "Yeah, my friend told me." At Mai's confused face, he elaborated. "A friend I met at a chess competition."

Mai nodded in understanding. Her brother was active in various clubs, especially chess and basketball clubs. She used to attend many of his basketball games for a few years and was proud to be the one screaming the loudest when Daichi scored. In chess competitions, however, the tense atmosphere forced her to keep her mouth shut, which Daichi was eternally thankful for.

"What about _my_ school? Aren't they going to call my parents too?" Mai asked, a tad worried.

"They don't care about you." Daichi said dismissively and she slapped the back of his head.

"I mean, come on!" He said defensively, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "Your teachers there don't care about the students. Many of them don't even attend the classes to teach you guys! You aren't smart and you didn't cause the school any troubles, so you are pretty much under their radar."

He had a point. Again.

"If it makes you feel better," Daichi continued. "I can help you when a teacher asks for you."

"How?" She asked curiously.

"Writing a letter saying you are on a break to visit our grandma in England, of course. I'll sign dad's signature." He said cheekily.

Mai thought about it. "And you can't do this with Konoha High because…?"

"You need more than a letter. They require parents or guardians to personally meet the teachers." Daichi said, disheartened.

Mai patted his shoulder. "There, there." She inwardly wondered if she was going to survive a day in that strict school. "Now tell me more about your high school. If I'm going to attend there, I need to know what it is like."

"Well, it is the most prestigious high school in Japan, but you already know that." Mai rolled her green eyes at the known fact.

"Only rich children go there. Many of them are heirs, like me. But all of them are smart in some way." He stopped when she held up my hand.

"Woah, what? Smart?" She asked, an incredulous look on her face.

Mai was a girl many things, you see. She liked to think that she was amazing, awesome, wonderful and absolutely badass (Daichi begged to differ), but being _smart_ was definitely not one of them.

"I can ask my friend to tutor you, no big deal." He rolled his eyes. "Now let me continue from where I left of before I was rudely interrupted by a certain someone." Mai sighed at her brother's attitude.

"The school campus is very big, so don't get lost. I'll give you my schedule. In some of the classes, a few sophomores learn with the seniors, so don't be surprised if you enter a classroom full of giants."

Mai nodded to show that she was following what he was saying. Daichi hesitated and Mai raised her eyebrows.

"One last thing," Daichi paused dramatically, "it's an allboysboardingschool." He rushed the last few words out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Mai said, a hand slowly rising to rest on her hip.

Daichi gulped. "It's an all boys boarding school."

Mai stared at Daichi for a long moment before bursting out into loud laughter, her hand slapping her knee, leaving her poor twin to stare at her cautiously.

"Wow, thank you." She wiped a tear from her eyes. "I needed that. This conversation has been so intense I thought I was going to die of stress. Your humor is much appreciated." She grinned, ruffling Daichi's hair.

He gave an uneven laugh, his eyes darting everywhere else that wasn't his twin. "Here's the thing... um… I wasn't joking."

Mai's laughter slowly died out and soon, a dangerous silence filled the room instead. Daichi inched towards the window.

"Daichi, dear brother," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "What did you say?"

She threatening step closer to him and he took a step back. Mai took another step forward, Daichi took a step back until his back was against the window that was opened halfway. The wind flowed from the window into the room, sending Mai's long brown hair flying all around her, dangerously similar to a demon that was kicked out of the gates of heaven.

"I love you, and you love me, Mai." Daichi said slowly. He really didn't want to face Mai's wrath. "I helped you countless of times and I am asking only this favor from you."

The fear in his eyes suddenly disappeared, replaced by a playful glint. "You'll blend in just fine as a boy. I'll see you later when I come back to Japan, Mai!"

Mai screamed when he jumped off the window. Panic clawed her and she quickly reached out to grab his arm but she was too late. She could only watch as gravity worked its way on Daichi as he fell, and fell, and fell, and landed on a… bouncing castle?

Two of his friends, she recognized from Daichi's photos, grinned and helped him up from the soft landing and then pushing him into a car. Not before he gave her one last wink.

The brunette watched as the car quickly disappeared from her view, leaving her standing there like a fool with her eyes and mouth wide open and a bouncing castle in front of her house. Mai took a while to try to comprehend what had happened.

And when she did, she wasn't too happy about it.

"Kojima Daichi. _I will kill you!_ "

* * *

Turns out Mai didn't kill her twin. She didn't even come close to it, considering how she didn't know where he was. What she did, though, was giving a lot of thought on what her brother had asked of her. If she didn't, Mai wouldn't be standing in front of Konoha High's gates with a short brown wig, a chest binding, a baggy uniform and a schoolbag slung over her shoulder.

Daichi was smarter than she thought. He knew that by leaving, she wouldn't be able to argue with him. He knew that she loved him and her conscience wouldn't allow her to do anything that would harm him.

And it turns out that he knew she was going to agree to it sooner or later. The next day, there was a schoolbag waiting for her in the living room with various textbooks, her daily schedule, a map of the school campus and four sets of school uniform.

The uniform consists of a white collared shirt that has folded long sleeves ending 3 inches below the elbow, a Konoha symbol imprinted on the right chest pocket, a dark blue necktie, long dark blue pants and an optional V-neck navy sweater. He even left her a note telling her to bring some casual clothes for sleeping and the weekends.

He'd better bring back some kickass chocolates if he wanted to be forgiven.

Looking at the massive school gates, Mai nervously played with the bracelet on her left wrist. It was a chain mail bracelet, silver alternating with blue. She bought it with Daichi, and he had a similar one with silver alternating with green. They chose their favorite colors.

She looked at the school map before entering the maze to find the principal's office. She purposely avoided the boys, which was fairly difficult considering how all the students they were all stupid hormonal teenage boys. Not to mention, they were all _very_ tall and intimidating compared to her 5'2 form, so excuse her for being scared.

Luckily, she stumbled across a nice lady with short hair who was walking along the classroom corridor.

"Are you lost?" The woman asked pleasantly, staring at Mai's panicked eyes.

"Yes." Mai said in relief, before coughing and deepening her voice. "I mean, yes. Can you please show me the way to the principal's office?"

Her eyes brightened. "I am just heading there. Come on, let's walk there together."

Mai thanked the heavens up there for sending this kind woman to her.

"I'm Shizune." The lady introduced herself. "I'm the principal's assistant."

Mai grinned. "I'm Kojima M-" She coughed into her hand. "Kojima Daichi."

Recognition crossed Shizune's face. "You're the new student that has been missing school for a week! We were going to call your parents tomorrow to check up on you. Good thing you're here."

Mai gave Shizune a pleasant smile and inwardly cursed at Daichi.

Shizune brought her up the stairs to the top floor which was dedicated to the principal and her secretary, Shizune. She placed her papers onto her table, which interestingly had a pet pig sitting right on top of it. The short haired secretary pointed towards the door beside her table.

"Go ahead, Daichi. That's the door to the office."

Mai hesitantly opened the door, slowly twisting the knob, but when she did, Mai was shocked by the sheer size of it. It was almost half the size of a public library. There were shelves of books far to the right and shelves of student archives to the left. At the back of the office was a long and wide table, disturbingly clean and organized. There was an intimidating shadow of a serious woman behind the table.

"I am the principal of this school, Senju Tsunade. Take a seat, Kojima Daichi." Mai walked closer to the voice.

The first thing the brunette took notice of was the size of the principal's… breasts. All of the sudden, Mai felt as though her chest binding was no longer necessary.

The second thing was that Tsunade looked way too young to manage such a big and prestigious school. Her long blonde hair was tied into childish twin pigtails and her face was free of any blemishes. There was a diamond tattoo right at the center of her forehead and Mai resisted the urge to poke it.

The last thing she took notice of was the principal's eyes. They were hard and unforgiving. She made a mental note to never piss this woman of.

Mai quickly slumped into the seat.

Tsunade walked to the left of the room and brought out an archive. She flipped through the first few pages while walking back before throwing it onto the table, making Mai jump.

"Kojima Daichi." She said, sitting back down.

"Yes?" Mai squeaked.

"Perfect grades, heir to the famous Kojima pharmaceutical company and hospital, president of the student council, captain of your junior high's basketball team. Your portfolio is impressive." Tsunade nodded at Mai.

"Thank you." She answered meekly.

"But you've missed your first week of school here." Tsunade said, her voice dangerously calm. "For what reason might that be?"

Mai's mind raked through thousands of different excuses Daichi would use. "I was sick, ma'am."

Her light brown eyes bore into Mai's green ones. "I hope you do realize that this school doesn't accept just anyone, especially after freshman year. You are lucky to be accepted into sophomore year because of your outstanding portfolio." Tsunade paused. "That, and I owe your father a favor."

Ah. Of course her father has something to do with it.

She continued. "This school has strict rules that need to be followed, Daichi. One of them being 100% attendance. You will get 3 warnings before you are expelled. This is your first warning. Next time you are sick, you are required to bring in a doctor's letter. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." The poor girl was so close to peeing in her pants.

"Go to your dorms and start school tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Mai swore that she had never run so fast in her life before than that point of time.

Once she was out of the teacher's building, she quickly made her way past the main building, where she would be having lessons, to the dorms. There were 3 main dorm buildings, all of which are white. Each building consisted of 2 floors. The first floor was the living room and the second floor had 6 rooms.

At first, she wondered if there were enough rooms for everybody, but then she was reminded that this was the most prestigious school in Japan. There was an unsurprising small number of students, as expected from the best of the best of schools.

The building was very modern and Mai was reminded of the fancy hotel her family used to visit in Australia when Daichi and she were 6 years old. Now, their parents were too busy to bring their children out on trips. And she had to admit she missed them.

Mai went to dorm building 1, where Daichi's note said. Her room was 126. Building 1, second story, room 6. She walked past the sliding door into the dorm, her eyes widening at the luxurious living room. There was a pool table at the left of the room, and behind it was a kitchen counter and a refrigerator big enough to keep her alive for two months if there was a zombie apocalypse. There were 2 flat televisions on the left and right walls of the room, 3 giant sofas settling in front of each of them.

She stared in awe at the ridiculously fancy furniture. Mai quickly walked to the flight of stairs at the far end of the room, side stepping the big dining table at the center of the room.

Mai stared at her incredibly large luggage, then back at the stairs, and then back at her luggage. She sighed, wondering what made her love Daichi so much.

The brunette lifted the luggage, and _oh my god why was it so heavy,_ with her right hand while her left held onto the school map. She took careful steps.

She really did. And she could've sworn that the banana peel wasn't there before.

Her right foot slid onto the banana peel, sending her backwards in slow motion. The luggage fell out of her hands and plummeted down the stairs. A scream was stuck in her throat as her eyes squeezed shut in fear.

Even in the situation of life and death, Mai still had the mind to curse Daichi.

Out of nowhere, a hand snatched her upper arm from above, pulling her upwards. The force of the pull was so strong it sent her colliding into the person's body, knocking both of them onto the ground. Mai was thankful that both of them had landed on the second floor and not on the stairs, otherwise that would've been painful.

Her eyes flew open at the pained groan coming from her savior. Mai quickly pulled away from the awkward position where she was straddling him, rolling to the side.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. The boy who saved her slowly sat up, his bright yellow hair swaying with the motion. His right hand clutched his head. Mai took note that he was wearing the white collared uniform with the first two buttons undone, showing a blue crystal necklace. His shirt was messily untucked, his sleeves folded up to his elbow.

Mai quickly rushed to his side.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What am I saying, of course you're hurt! Do you need to be sent to the hospital? I know a lot of hospitals. My dad always brought me there when I was younger. " She rambled, a habit of hers whenever she was nervous. Daichi always told her that she was nicer and a lot cuter when she was nervous, compared to her constant scowling face.

The boy turned towards her, his ocean blue eyes staring into her green ones. A grin found its way onto his face, before giving her a thumbs up.

"A little bit of headache, but nothing I can't handle!" He said confidently, his chest puffing out.

"Are you sure?" Mai asked hesitantly.

"Yeah!" The teen nodded feverishly.

"Thanks for helping me, um..." She trailed off.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He grinned, extending out his right hand for her to shake. "Are you a new student? I've never seen you around before."

"Kojima Daichi." Mai replied easily, shaking his hand. "And yes I'm new here."

Naruto brightened up. "Awesome! We've never had a new student here since freshman year. You're going to love it here."

Mai gave a doubtful laugh. "I hope so."

Naruto slung an arm around her shoulders and she stiffened. "We're gonna be best buddies, Daichi, I can feel it."

When Mai didn't reply him, Naruto continued hesitantly. "I'll help you with the luggage. A small guy like you with a luggage your size. What do you have in there?" He joked.

Her mouth involuntarily twitched upwards. As much as she hated to admit, his happiness was infectious. "A big secret."

Naruto laughed loudly before quickly fetching her bag downstairs, carrying it up with great ease Mai couldn't help but feel envious of.

He stood in front of her, his 5'9 form towering hers. "What's your room number?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes flashing to the school map in her hands.

"126." Mai replied, leaning forward to grab her luggage.

"126?" Naruto repeated excitedly, bringing the luggage out of her reach. He led her down the hallway to what she supposed would be her room.

"That's great!" He beamed. "So you're our new roommate!"

Mai abruptly paused her steps from Naruto's side and he curiously turned to look at her. Her eyes were unhealthily wide, Naruto thought, and there was something similar to the horror that flashed through her eyes.

" _Roommate?"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This story is strongly inspired by She's the Man.**

 **Konoha High for Boys is also published in Wattpad under the username KonohaLover.**

 **Hope you guys liked the first chapter. Tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mai hesitantly entered the room behind Naruto, raking her mind through thousands of different scenarios of how to escape the school in the middle of the night when no one was looking. Of course, those thoughts wouldn't help her escape from reality. So she closed the door after she went in with a sigh but froze when Naruto cheerily greeted his… _roommates?_

Mai stared at the two bunk beds on either side of the room in horror. She had not just one, not just two, but three roommates? _Male roommates!_ Oh mother of God, as if sharing her room with the Daichi brat wasn't enough, now she had to share it with three of his kind?

She quickly mourned for the loss of her precious shower time and how she would never be able to let her hair down _ever_. Oh, she was worried. If she was found out, then both Daichi and she can say goodbye to their peaceful high school lives. As peaceful as they could get anyway.

To the right of the room, there was a guy sitting at the bottom of the bunk bed, a book opened in his hand. Even though he was sitting, Mai could tell that his form was tall and fit. His bangs fell to the side of his face but his hair, black with a tint of blue, stood up in spikes at the end. He looked familiar but there was an air around him that made her want to stay away as far as possible. Mai noticed that he hadn't bothered to look up from his book to greet Naruto.

At the bottom of the left bunk bed was another guy with short black hair in casual black shirt and school long pants. Mai couldn't help but feel worried at the sickly pale complexion of his body, but she was more worried by the disturbingly creepy smile that rested on his face.

This was the type of guy that could possibly kill her in her sleep.

"Welcome back, Naruto. I see you brought another person here with you." The pale boy said and not once did the smile slip off his face. This time, the teen that was previously reading finally looked up from his book.

"Yeah! This is the new kid in school and he's our roommate. Guys, this is Daichi," Naruto introduced, slinging an arm over Mai's shoulder. "Daichi, the stupid, brooding guy over there is Uchiha Sasuke. The guy with the creepy smile is Sai."

Naruto leaned in closer to whisper. "Don't be scared by them. They smell fear."

Mai choked back a laughter, before stepping forward and waving at her new roommates. Sai stood up and politely extended his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Mai said.

"Nice to meet you too." Sai paused. "…Girly."

Color drained from her face and Mai quickly drew her hand back in panic. She had been in school for barely two hours and yet this stupid guy with a creepy smile already found out her real gender. Her hand instinctively reached out to tug her wig. It was in place. She looked down. No sign of two (…admittedly small) lumps under her shirt.

She frowned in wonder. So why? Naruto sighed and slapped at the back of Sai's head.

"Don't mind him. If he gives you nicknames, it means that he wants to know you better." Naruto explained.

"Yeah, what Dickless said." Sai said.

Mai grinned and playfully nudged Naruto. He blushed beet red before looking over to Sai. "Stop calling me that!"

Mai looked over to Sasuke and tried to start a conversation with him. "So," she trailed off, "What's your nickname?"

Sasuke stared at her for a long moment, his dark eyes studying her. When it seemed like he wasn't going to answer her, Naruto did instead.

"Daddy's Boy." He said, before sniggering, saying something along the lines of Sai managing to get that one right. If that sounded kinky, Mai didn't say anything.

"Daichi." Mai turned around to look at Sasuke, surprised that he even opened his mouth.

"Sup." She replied, trying to sound cool. Mai tried to lean on the wall casually but her elbow slipped- _what is with her and slipping today?-_ and she quickly gathered herself and ran a hand through her wig. _Talk about first (super, duper, mega embarrassing) impressions._

To their credit, none of her roommates laughed out loud. Although she could see the blonde next to her turning his face away from her, trying to hide a grin.

"What is your last name?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Kojima." Mai replied, uncertain of where he was getting at and not yet recovered from her embarrassing wall-is-too-far-from-her-elbow incident.

Sasuke looked like he was about to ask a question but he paused and looked at Sai and Naruto in the room. He seemed to have changed his mind and asked another question.

"And I suppose you're the heir to the Kojima pharmaceutical company and the Kojima hospital?" He questioned. Mai wondered why on earth her parents named their company and hospital after their surname. It honestly sounded really stupid.

"That would be me." She replied, leaning back her shoulders and tilting her chin up to exude confidence.

"I suggest that we should be on good terms until we graduate." The moment he finished saying that, the brooding teen returned to his book.

"Okay..?" Mai replied unsurely. Wasn't that supposed to go by without saying?

And then it dawned to her. It was _Uchiha_ Sasuke. The heir to the Uchiha Corporation. They own almost everything. Hotels, restaurants, and even the police force. Everything except hospitals. And the largest and most successful hospital just happened to be her family's.

It seemed as though this Sasuke boy was too serious for his own good.

Naruto patted her shoulder. "Don't mind him. That's why we call him Daddy's Boy." He shook his head. "You shouldn't let your dad's satisfaction determine your future, Sasuke."

Sasuke roughly shut his book closed.

"You wouldn't understand." He said through gritted teeth.

The friendly blonde next to her looked a little hurt at the comeback, but he still continued. "I know, Sasuk-"

Naruto didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Sasuke abruptly stood up and exited the room, slamming the door shut in the process. Mai stared at the closed door, a little surprised at how easily Sasuke was triggered.

"Wow, isn't he charming." She drawled, turning her eyes back to her blonde friend.

Naruto sighed. "He had always been like this since junior high."

Mai turned to Naruto, now curious. "You guys were in the same school since junior high?"

Naruto grinned, glad for a change of topic. "Yeah! Most of us are from Shinobi Junior High. Only some recently joined last year, like Sai. And you're our newest addition!"

A wobbly grin appeared on Mai's face. She didn't know what to think about being the newest addition to a bunch of eccentric, male roommates. And that was just three people. Imagine the whole school.

The door suddenly opened and Mai swiveled around right in time to see a lean guy with spiky hair tied up into a ponytail standing outside the door. He was wearing the standard school uniform with the navy sweater on.

His hair looked like a pineapple. It was odd, yes, but man, it was _cool_.

"This is Nara Shikamaru." Naruto whispered to Mai. "Heir to the Nara publishing company." Mai briefly wondered if all their parents named their companies after their surnames. But she had heard of the Nara people. Geniuses, all of them. If anyone, Shikamaru was one she had to stay away so he wouldn't figure her real identity out.

"Oi, Naruto, where's the Biology notebook I lent you?" Shikamaru asked tiredly from the entrance of the room, looking as if he would rather bring his lazy ass back to bed rather than to stand there.

Naruto paled and let out a gasp before rushing to his bag beside the wall and rummaging through it, muttering a few swear words along the way.

Shikamaru's half-lidded eyes slid to Mai. A few seconds passed and his eyes widened in recognition, before trailing up and down her body, then back to Mai's face.

"Kojima?" He tested the name.

"Kojima Daichi." Mai said, completely missing the look of recognition.

Shikamaru stared at her for a few more moments before exiting the room, slamming the door shut.

"Here it is! Shika- Wait, where did he go?" Naruto asked from beside Mai, Shikamaru's notebook clutched tightly in his hand.

"No idea, he just left." Mai shrugged, a little confused, but she learned not to think too much about boys' abruptness years ago, not when she lived in the same room as her twin brother. "What is it with you guys and dramatic exits?"

Naruto laughed, tossing Shikamaru's notebook onto his bed. "I have no idea."

Outside the room, Shikamaru leaned his back against the door, a hand on his forehead.

"Stupid Daichi," He muttered tiredly. "You wanted me to help you with _this_?"

He pushed himself off the wall, slowly walking back to his room.

"How troublesome."

* * *

Turns out the night went alright for Mai. She took the top bunk, a place she was happy with, until she caught Sai staring at her with a creepy smile from below.

She was sure to keep her chest binding and wig on even when she slept. When she woke up the next day at 6 a.m., everyone was still asleep, so she took the liberty to use the bathroom for a longer period of time. She usually didn't wake up this early but she was a little nervous for today.

Mai got dressed in Konoha's High uniform, with the navy sweater on top of the white collared shirt she was sure was at least one size smaller than the other boys. She buttoned all the buttons on her shirt save for the first one, because really, she didn't want to look like a fool on her first day of school. She grabbed the striped tie from her pile.

Mai held the tie up and stared at it weirdly. She had never touched a tie before, and never thought she would have to in her life.

The brunette had absolutely no idea how to wear a tie.

She let out a soft sigh, before exiting the bathroom. Their room was dim but not completely dark. She didn't switch the lights on so to not wake the boys, but there were streaks of sunlight that managed to escape past the curtains into the room.

Mai could barely make out the figure that was sitting on the bed. It took her a while to realize that it was Sasuke groggily trying to adjust his sleepy eyes to the light.

"Morning." She greeted politely.

Sasuke tilted her head up to look at her but didn't say anything. _How rude_.

"Umm…" Mai gulped. There goes nothing. "Can you help me with… this?" She asked hesitantly, holding up her tie.

The quiet male stared at her, his eyes unreadable. Mai immediately regretted the decision to ask Sasuke to help her. She should've waited for Naruto to wake up and ask for his help. Hell, she would even wait for Sai to help her and risk being suffocated by a tie.

On a second thought, she wouldn't have waited for Sai. There was no limit to how creepy that guy was.

The brunette forced out a laugh. "I mean, it's alright, you don't have to. I was just messing around. You know," she jutted her chin upwards but her hand was nervously playing with her chain bracelet, "of course I know how to wear a tie."

Sasuke remained silent, still staring at her, and she was starting to regret everything she had said.

"I'm... umm… just going to go back to my bed." Mai quickly turned around. "Yeah…"

Before she could walk away, a hand tugged on the tie, pulling it out of her grasp. She turned around in surprise, only to see Sasuke holding it in his hands.

Mai remained frozen on her spot.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Do you want my help or not?" His voice was low and quiet, almost a murmur.

The brown haired girl broke from her daze. "Huh? Yes! Yeah! Um… Yeah!" Mai stammered, walking closer to his bed.

From his seated position, Sasuke placed the tie around her neck. He pulled Mai downwards with the tie so that he could have a better access to the collar, unintentionally bringing her closer to him. So close that Mai could feel his hot breath on her cheek. Mai had never been this close to a guy before, except for her brother.

His hands expertly weaved through the tie and within seconds, he was done. Sasuke raised his head and their eyes coincidentally met, locking with each other. The unreadable, so much unlike her own, dark pools of his eyes easily sucked Mai into them, and even if it was only for a brief moment, she realized that he was…. _too close!_

Sasuke was the one who first looked away, tearing his gaze away from her, his brows knitted together. Mai quickly straightened her back, awkwardly toying with her bracelet.

"Thanks." She blurted out, breaking the uncomfortable silence that filled the room.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He purposely ignored her and grabbed his towel from the bed before striding to the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door shut, Mai slumped onto Sasuke's bed and groaned.

Talk about awkward.

Mai hummed to herself as she walked down the stairs with her roommates. Naruto was next to her and Sai and Sasuke were a few steps ahead of them, though the two dark haired males were walking so far from each other that the teenage girl would've thought they didn't know each other if she hadn't known better.

"I have English class first," she tried to recall her schedule. "Then it's Chemistry, Art, then snack, then Biology, Literature, Physics, then lunch, and lastly Maths and Physical Education."

Naruto laughed. "It's okay if you don't remember. Our year is so small that we all have the same classes together. Except for Maths, where we study with the juniors and seniors."

"All of our sophomore year gets to study Maths with the seniors?" Mai asked curiously, with a bit of incredulity.

Naruto threw her a cheeky grin. "We're a generation of aces." So he was saying… that everyone in her class was so smart they could easily catch up with seniors?

Well, it seemed like she can say a goodbye to her grades.

They reached downstairs and she was surprised to see plenty of people when it was only 7 a.m. A group of people caught her eye. In addition to the school uniform, they wore a bright red cloud pin.

Mai raised an eyebrow upon closer inspection. She didn't know high school boys got matching rings.

"That is the Akatsuki." Naruto said with distaste. "They are the juniors and seniors and act as if they own everything here in this school. Rumors say they will try to take over this school when they graduate."

"You're going to tell me to say away from them, aren't you?" Mai asked dryly.

Naruto gave a sheepish grin. "Something like that."

One of the Akatsuki members turned, and Mai wondered why he looked so familiar.

"Hello Sasuke." He greeted, his voice velvety and soft, but still managed to grab the attention of the four roommates.

Sasuke didn't reply and simply walked past the senior. And wow, they look similar. Silky hair, same nose bridge, same face structure and same eye color. Brothers? Most likely.

The Akatsuki member didn't even flinch at being blatantly ignored by Sasuke, and Mai gave the junior (perhaps senior?) a mental sticker for good job. Naruto and Sai also didn't say anything and followed after Sasuke. Mai confusedly trailed behind them.

"Kojima Daichi." A deep voice called. Mai froze and quickly turned around.

"Yes?" She asked and looked into the eyes of a senior with bright orange hair _(why was it orange?)_ with tens of piercings. The brunette resisted the urge to pluck it.

"I'm the Dorm 1 Head. You can call me Pein. Welcome to Dorm 1, new student."

"Thank you." Mai answered meekly. Something about him was powerful and it scared her.

His purple eyes ( _why were they purple?)_ bore into her green ones and she shivered.

"Your eyes are weird." She started rambling… _no, no, no why was she nervous now?_ "I mean, I once saw a girl with white eyes before, but purple? Man, you've got some awesome genetics. Don't get me wrong, I like my green eyes, but yours are so emotionless. Did you get an eye transplant or something?"

Pin drop silence filled the living room and several onlookers were staring at her with wide eyes, and Mai oh so very regretted her words. A hand quickly covered her mouth and she looked behind to see Naruto staring at the Akatsuki with hard eyes, a look she never thought she would see on the blonde's face.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," he said. _Inconvenience? I WILL KIL- Wait… he wasn't exactly wrong._ Mai thanked all the gods up there for sending Naruto down. "We'll be leaving now."

As Naruto dragged Mai out of the Dorm, and the brunette managed to snatch an apple from the kitchen counter- hey, she needed breakfast- and right before she left the exit, her cheeky self ( _she tried to stop it)_ poked her tongue out at Pein.

She heard a booming laughter from behind.

"Eye transplant? That's new, yeah."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late… I got lost on the road of life." The teacher said unapologetically, his spiky grey hair swaying when he walked into the class. Mai stifled a laugh at how undeterred he was by the students' glares.

"You're late!" Naruto exclaimed from his seat.

"He just said that, idiot." Sasuke muttered from beside Naruto. From Naruto's other side, Mai hid another smile threatening to break out on her face.

Kakashi skillfully ignored Naruto's comment. "I believe we have a new student here today. Please introduce yourself, Kojima Daichi."

Mai quickly stood up from her seat. "Hi.. umm.. hello. My name is Kojima M- Daichi. Yeah, I'm Kojima Daichi. I'm sixteen years old and I just transferred… here."

She trailed off awkwardly and looked at Kakashi.

He grinned, or at least she thought he grinned, she couldn't really tell from under the mask.

"Very detailed, Daichi. Please sit down in your assigned seat."

Mai was about to ask him about the assigned seat but Kakashi quickly turned around to face the whiteboard. She turned to look at Naruto for help.

He shrugged. "There is no assigned seat. Just sit wherever you want. That lazy excuse of a teacher just thought that it sounds cool."

The moment he finished the sentence, a whiteboard marker flew and hit Naruto square in the forehead. Naruto dramatically fell out of his seat to the floor and Mai turned to look at Kakashi in horror. That was an awfully good aim.

He simply gave them a close-eye smile. "Do not talk when I'm talking."

 _I am in love_.

An arm slung around Mai shoulders, pulling her into her seat and out of her thoughts about a certain dreamy teacher. She barely stopped her indignant squeak at such force and turned to glare at her culprit.

A lean, but muscled, boy with shaggy brown hair and red triangular tattoos down his face. If Mai had to guess, he was probably part of a sports team. The impish grin on his face was very contagious, so she grinned back.

"Yo, new kid. There's a free seat here." He said loudly from his seat beside her, as if she hadn't already been sitting there in the first place, and Mai prayed for him to be quieter so that Kakashi-sensei didn't throw another one of his markers. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba."

"I'm Kojima Daichi," Mai got out her pencil case and notebook from her bag, giving Naruto a thumbs up when he glanced back at her from his seat in front of her. "I've already introduced myself two minutes ago, but I'm reintroducing myself in case you have a bad memory."

Somehow, he doesn't look like he would be good at studying. But hey, looks can be deceiving.

With his arm still around her, Kiba leaned closer and blinked owlishly. "You did?"

Oh okay, nevermind.

Suddenly, the weight around her shoulders disappeared, and both Kiba and Mai turned to look at the person sitting behind her.

"Hey, Shika! What was that for?" Kiba wailed.

A boy with spiky hair in high ponytail- Shikamaru, was it? He was talking to Naruto yesterday, right?- merely shrugged and offered no explanation to the other boy.

And apparently, Kiba had an attention span of a toddler. He turned to chat with his seatmate, a boy called Shino, if Mai had to guess from the way Kiba yelled the name in the poor boy's face. To Shino's credit, he barely flinched.

"You have to be more careful, you know?"

Mai turned to look at Shikamaru, his sharp eyes assessing her face.

"Careful…?" Mai raised her eyebrow.

The boy stared at her for a moment longer, before returning to his nap, mumbling 'troublesome woman'.

Mai froze. Woman _…He knows?_

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied, as if reading her mind, and not looking up from his nap. "And others will too if you keep letting them touch you and get close to you."

He cracked open an eye and gave Mai a smirk, and she could feel the tips of her ears getting red.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru. _Daichi's_ friend."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So I set up a poll of who you want Mai to end up with. I have a rough idea, and I also want to see who you guys prefer.**

 **What do you guys think of this chapter? Reviews are love.**

 ** _Kono_**


	3. Chapter 3

Her Chemistry class went fairly fine. It was taught by Asuma-sensei, and it was clear that Shikamaru was his favorite. The spiky haired boy's naps were easily ignored, and in turn, Shikamaru apparently scored high on tests. It was as if the bearded teacher and the lazy boy had a mutual understanding.

Mai didn't understand most of the things going on, but Naruto promised her that he would share his notebook with her. Somehow, she heard Sasuke scoffing at that and muttering something along the lines of 'idiots stick together'.

Art class was fun, even if she was an utter trash at drawing. Sai had received many praises from Kurenai-sensei. Mai could easily say that Kurenai-sensei had her highest respect, with the patience of a saint and never once criticizing her stick drawings badly. Her mouth had almost hit the floor when Chouji, a kind, big-boned ( _not fat!)_ boy that sat next to Shikamaru, informed that Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei were engaged.

The brunette thought her day was going well, until she was partnered up with Sasuke in Biology. Oh no, it wasn't Sasuke that was going to ruin her day. It was the weird ass teacher with a sickly pale complexion and long silky hair (and an incredibly long tongue- Mai shuddered). Orochimaru-sensei, or Orochimaru-sama as he insisted his students call him, was incredibly fixated on Sasuke that Mai could feel tension and need rolling off her teacher in waves.

"Sasuke-kun," the pale teacher said, slithering to the front of the table where Sasuke and Mai were performing dissection of a frog. Somehow, Mai was paired up with Sasuke, the star of the class would get the rookie, as it usually went. "You have a very good grip on the scalpel. I like it." Orochimaru licked his lips.

What. The. Hell.

Sasuke ignored him (a wise choice, in the girl's opinion). Unbothered by Sasuke's silence and as if noticing her for the first time, Orochimaru's unnerving yellow eyes slid to Mai's small form.

"My, my, what do we have here? A new student?" The words rolled off his tongue smoothly, a curious glint in his eyes.

"Yes," Mai squeaked out in a high pitched manner, ignoring the weird look Sasuke sent her way. "I'm Kojima Daichi, nice to meet you, sir!"

"I'll let it pass this time, but," Orochimaru paused, staring at her. "The lighter you're holding is not needed for the dissection. You should know better."

Mai let out an awkward chuckle as the teacher moved away from her desk to others who probably thought she was no longer worthy of notice, and dropped the lighter back onto the table.

"If we don't need the lighter, why is it on the table?" The brunette muttered in a disdainful manner.

Sasuke turned to look at her, and black met green. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't be an idiot."

Mai let out an offended gasp. "I'm no-… actually, well, yes. I am an idiot. Do you have a problem with that?" She snapped.

Sasuke said nothing and continued with his frog dissection. The girl just realized that he had been doing the dissection all alone, despite this being a partner project. When she was about to ask what she was supposed to do, Sasuke's voice surprised her. Oh my, he spoke more than four words. Was he secretly talkative and she didn't know?

"You have a sister, right?"

The brooding boy's question surprised her. How did Sasuke know about Mai? About her? Her palms started to sweat, and she was glad she wasn't holding anything. There was a high chance that Mai would've dropped them.

"Y-Yes. I do." She answered, trying to deepen her voice. If Sasuke noticed the change in tone, he didn't comment.

He didn't continue the question for a while and the silence that stretched across the table was tense. Was Mai supposed to be scared that he was going to find out?

…If she was found out by Sasuke, Shikamaru would have her back… right?

Mai took another scalpel and helped him cut through the flesh.

After a long while, Sasuke's soft voice broke the silence.

"What school does she go to?"

"Who?" Mai turned to him, surprised.

"…Your sister."

 _Oh right_. "Academy High School." She replied succinctly.

When the nervous girl turned to look at her partner, she raised an eyebrow at the slight upturn of his lips.

"What's so funny?" She demanded. What was so funny about her going to Academy High School.

The scowl immediately replaced the barely-a-smirk-and-not-a-smile.

"Nothing."

"Oh no," Mai placed her hands onto the table and leaned closer to him, almost threateningly. "Tell me. What is so funny about my sister attending Academy High School?"

The quiet teenager glanced at the brunette for a brief moment before turning away.

"Isn't that school one of the lowest ranking ones in Japan?"

So that's what it was. "Are you insulting my sister?" Mai drawled, narrowing her eyes. Of course these jerks attending Konoha High would think they're all high and mighty, and students from lower ranking schools were nothing better than a fleck of dust on their jackets.

A flash of surprise appeared Sasuke's dark eyes but it was gone just as quickly.

"No." The boy didn't offer explanation on that, but Mai seemed fairly content with his answer.

Sasuke didn't seem like the type of person to lie. He was quiet, blunt and didn't sugarcoat his words. Perhaps Mai could use some of his presence in addition to all those people sucking up to her and Daichi just to gain the favor of their parents.

The remaining time in Biology between the two partners were quiet, but it wasn't as tense anymore. Both of them got an A+ for the dissection, and Mai wouldn't know if it was because Sasuke and her (mostly Sasuke) did a great job on the dissection, or if Orochimaru was too love-struck to care.

Her Literature class had been interesting. It was taught by a famous author (or so he claims), Jiraiya-sensei. He passed Mai a book that he wrote himself, and leaned in too close for her comfort.

"Would you like to be my inspiration for the next book?" He grinned lecherously.

Mai gave him a flat no, and quickly climbed to her seat, the only free one, next to Sasuke. The brunette turned to her other desk neighbor and extended her hand in polite greeting.

"I'm Kojima Daichi, nice to meet you." How many times was she supposed to repeat this very sentence today?

The teen with blood red hair barely spared her a glance. There were dark circles around his teal eyes, looking as if he hadn't slept in weeks… or perhaps they were eyeliner? Whatever it was, Mai was too scared to ask.

"That's Gaara, an exchange student from Suna High! He's like a teddy bear. A little rough on the edges, but he's actually really nice, 'ttebayo!" Naruto grinned from Gaara's other side, swinging an arm around the said teddy bear.

Gaara gave her a nod.

"What's with that nod?" Mai asked curiously. "Is it to confirm that your name is Gaara, or if you're a teddy bear?"

Naruto grinned at her. "I knew there was a reason I thought we were going to be good friends."

Gaara cracked a small smile, but it was _so_ small she almost had to strain her eyes to see it.

"My name is Gaara." He replied, his voice low and smooth, and the red head didn't say anything when he saw Mai's face turning a light shade of pink.

"Kojima Daichi!" Mai nearly jumped out of her seat at being called by Jiraiya-sensei. "Turn the book to page 148 and read it out loud."

Mai fumbled through the pages and reached page 148.

"Fumiko slowly ran her fingers down her body…" Mai paused, looking up to look at Jiraiya. Was she supposed to be reading this out loud? "Her fingers hooked onto the edge of her skirt. Inch by inch, she slid it down, all the while keeping eye contact wi-"

Mai choked on her own spit and shut the book immediately, her face flaming red.

Her classmates looked bored as if it was a normal occurrence, many were simply sleeping. Shikamaru looked especially amused at her reaction.

"T-This isn't appropriate!" The girl protested from her spot, looking appalled at the way her white haired teacher grinned at her.

"I know."

Her mouth dropped to the floor at the blatant confession. He knew? She looked at the front of the book. The author was… _him_?

Mai slumped in her seat, dropping her red face into her hands. That was so embarrassing.

Physics and Mathematics went _almost_ without a hitch, except for the fact that she didn't understand a thing that went on in class. Iruka-sensei was a young, handsome teacher, and Mai thought that he looked a little bit funny when he was mad (at Naruto). It was as if his head expanded five-fold the original size, and was red and ready to burst at any given moment.

Ibiki-sensei was scary, for the lack of better word. Not creepy like Orochimaru-sensei, but just plain scary. She would rather not piss this Maths teacher off, and made a mental note to study extra hard for this subject. The giant, scarred teacher looked like he could crush her arm with just one hand if she pissed him off.

Happy thoughts, Mai, happy thoughts.

The brunette cursed her bladder for making her late to maths class. She had to wait to use a stall, and _god_ , it smelled. Fancy school or not, it was still a boy's bathroom, which most likely by definition, means dirty.

"I'll let your tardiness slide this time. Next time, you won't be so lucky." Ibiki-sensei warned.

Mai nodded weakly. She walked up to the seat Naruto had enthusiastically reserved for her, but before she could reach them, a firm hand gripped her wrist and pulled the surprised girl into a seat. Still in shock, the brunette could only stare at the blonde in front of her, with a hair even more yellow than Naruto's but not as bright. His hair is tied up into a high ponytail, leaving the remaining silky bangs to cover his left eye.

"You can sit with us." He said with a grin, and speaking as if it was Mai who _asked_ for his permission and wasn't roughly dragged into the seat. "I'm Deidara, yeah."

Mai quickly recognized him as one of the people on the Akatsuki table (Uh oh… didn't Naruto tell her to stay away from them?). How was she supposed to run away now? She glanced helplessly to Naruto, who looked just as troubled. There was no way she could move in this classroom just to change seats. Somehow, she felt that Ibiki-sensei would throw a hissy fit if she did. And when the girl-disguised-as-boy said hissy fit, she meant a broken rib or two.

"I'm Kojima Daichi." Mai paused. "…yeah." She added for good measure, wondering if it was a greeting or a code in the Akatsuki.

A big hand landed on her small shoulder with a snicker from her right seatmate. "You're funny, shrimp, I'll give you that."

It was reassuring to know that she was funny without trying. But it wasn't reassuring to be called a shrimp from a person who looked like a _shark_. Sharp teeth, blue skin ( _how was that possible?)_ , and a tattoo of gills Mai was sure were against the rules.

Perhaps it wasn't a tattoo, but the brunette would rather not think about the other possibilities.

"I thought that grumpy Uchiha over there was a pretty boy, but man, look at you, yeah. You're more of a pretty boy than he is." Deidara observed loudly, and Mai wasn't sure if he meant Sasuke or his brother. He leaned in too close for her comfort, then gave her a million dollar smile. In Akatsuki or not, his smile was contagious, so she- _dammit!_ \- grinned back.

"If you ever need help with maths, new kid, you can tell me." Deidara offered, and Mai was instantly cautious. Why was he so nice? Then she reconsidered. If Naruto or Shikamaru, or perhaps even Sasuke, had offered to help her, she would agree immediately, so why was she hesitating with Deidara? So what if he was in the Akatsuki? How bad can they be? Maybe Deidara was just a super friendly guy, just like how the shark man next to her who probably wanted nothing more than cuddles and seafood dinner.

"Sure, thanks." Mai agreed after the debate in her head. "You're a senior, right?" He was probably great with maths if he was.

"Nope, I'm a junior. Although most people think every Akatsuki member is a senior." Deidara replied, pointing to the red cloud pin on his uniform. "Only three members are seniors."

Mai was curious but before she could ask who, a piece of paper on the table appeared in her vision, with a series of numbers. Was this..?

"This is my number, yeah. You can call me if you have questions." Okay, the girl under boy's clothes was starting to think that the blonde next to her was a genuinely nice guy.

So she spent the rest of the class getting to know Deidara, with occasional jabs from Kisame (she learned his name after forty minutes into the class). Honestly, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

Really, it could've been worse.

Physical education was… interesting. Her teacher- Gai-sensei- was a green mess of eccentricity. The brunette commended him for having the guts to wear the jumpsuit in the daylight.

Gai-sensei looked essentially harmless. But oh no, he was a devil at heart. Twenty laps around the field as a _warm up._

Mai was fairly athletic, devoting most of her study time to playing outside when she was younger, but even she had trouble and almost collapsed by the tenth lap. Most boys stopped at around the fifteenth lap. She noticed that Shikamaru had stopped somewhere on his sixth lap.

The brunette let out a feeble, proud smile at being one of the few people left standing, but that didn't last long when she collapsed on her seventeenth lap. Only a handful people completed twenty laps, including Naruto, Sasuke, a long haired guy with white eyes (who looked awfully like Hinata-chan) and another guy who was a _splitting_ image of Gai-sensei.

Rock Lee was his name, as evident from the way he screamed it in her face.

"Yosh! You're really good for a new student! For your efforts, I will walk on my hands around the school twenty times!"

"Umm… I really don't think that's necessary, Lee." Mai said tiredly from her place on the ground.

"No! I will do it! For the power of youth!"

"Power of youth!" Echoed Gai-sensei, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The two of them held hands tightly and tears streaked down their faces, and Mai stared blandly at the setting Sun behind them.

"I was hoping we could do basketball today, but all of you are un-youthfully tired! So I will call it a day. I expect you all to do 100 push-ups next week to make up for it!" Exclaimed Gai-sensei, and the whole class promptly groaned. Mai's back hit the ground in an undignified manner.

The bell rang, and all the boys quickly left the field into the indoor shower rooms.

Mai paused. _Shower rooms?_

An arm slung over her shoulders, and she looked over to see a sweaty Naruto grinning at her. Sasuke was walking beside him, his bangs messily sticking to his face.

"You did great with seventeen laps. Congrats, man." While he was talking, he was steering her to the shower rooms.

 _Oh, no._ No, no, no, no. She was _not_ going into the locker rooms with tons of sweaty guys, and get herself discovered in the process.

"I-I think I'm gonna go back to our dorm!" The green-eyed teen blurted out, trying to shake herself from the blonde's strong grip.

Naruto gave her a confused look. "Why go back?" His face morphed into an understanding smile. "The shower rooms here are clean and good enough, don't worry about the hygiene."

Before she could be dragged into the shower rooms, her savior stood in front of them, his hands in the gym pants' pockets.

"Daichi, I thought you said you forgot your towel in your dorm?" Shikamaru drawled, looking tired despite running only five laps.

Mai quickly nodded, very grateful for spiky haired boy's intervention. Naruto laughed and brought his arm away from the relieved brunette.

"You could've said so, Daichi!"

Mai gave no reply, and immediately bolted away from the guys, not before spotting the amused smile on Shikamaru's face and Sasuke's raised eyebrow.

When Mai reached her room, she quickly ran into the bathroom and showered, cherishing the way her chest binding and wig were no long constricting her.

Mai breathed out contently after finishing her shower, loving this bit of freedom of her day. The teen put her on pants and started on her chest bindings.

The green eyed teen was so focused on her task she didn't hear the bathroom door opening until she heard a sharp intake of breath. Mai let out a scream, and covered herself with her arms, despite not done with her chest bindings.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, and his mouth was opened slightly in shock. Black eyes trailed from her long brown hair that reached the middle of her back, to her exposed neck, and down to the chest bindings.

The brunette quickly came to her senses, and grabbed the nearest thing- which happened to be her lavender scented shampoo- and threw it at him, and Sasuke barely managed to dodge it in his state of shock.

" _Get. Out!"_ She screamed.

The pretty boy immediately slammed the door shut, his hand still on the knob and body frozen in front of the door from the outside. Daichi… was a girl? Sasuke's mouth went dry. It… wasn't possible. What was a girl doing in an all-boys school?

Perhaps… this was Daichi's sister? Was she Kojima Mai?

Sasuke's right hand came up to his face and he ran it through his messy hair. He had thought that he was the first one to finish showering. What he didn't expect, was to come back to his dorm bathroom to find a girl in an almost state of undress.

Believe it or not, Sasuke was a teenager. Quiet, introverted and uncaring, but _still_ a teenager. He was bound to be affected by hormones (and girls who were changing- _almost naked!-_ in his bathroom) too. On the outside, the Uchiha teen looked cool and composed, but if one were to look carefully, they could see that his shoulders were tensed in discomfort and the tips of his ears had turned faint red.

What was he supposed to do now?


End file.
